1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique implemented by an information processing apparatus such as a game device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game software are generally distributed and sold in the form of an ROM medium such as an optical disk, magneto-optical disk, or Blu-ray disk. The game software recorded in a ROM medium cannot be rewritten, and so patches are applied when bugs, if any, in parts of the game software are to be fixed or the functions are to be altered. Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for example, discloses a game device that performs game booting by loading into memory a boot file with newer version information after comparing the version information contained in a patch file against the version information recorded in a recording medium.